


Take ME to CHURCH

by Memyselfandnicodiangelo_gravityfalls



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 3 way, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, church kink, mentioned aradia megido/sollux captor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memyselfandnicodiangelo_gravityfalls/pseuds/Memyselfandnicodiangelo_gravityfalls
Summary: the MIRTHFUL MESSIAHS require everyone to come confess their sins. whether they have sins to confess, or not. sollux has to think of something to say and fast, unless theres another way to get out of this.......





	

Sollux waited outside the confession box, waiting to be called in. He nervously shifted in his seat. But it was necessary, unless of course he wanted to be culled.....which he didn't. So he sat there trying to think of something to confess. He'd done nothing necessarily wrong in the past sweep and a half. What on Alternia was he going to say! Oh gog he was gonna get culled for sure unless he could manage to somehow amuse this 'messiah'???!!? 

“Sollux Captor? Your turn.” the strong looking indigo-blood called, gesturing him to the confession box.

Sollux took a deep breath, trying to calm the slight buzz of anxious worry sparking around in his stomach. Gamzee sat in the box as the next troll entered, he heard them take a seat. “Welcome to the DARK CARNIVAL, MOTHERFUCKER. Now is the time to all up and say what YOU HAVE ON YOUR MOTHERFUCKING THINKPAN.” Gamzee sat back in his chair.

“U-um well,, I uh, I haven't really, er uh, I don't, um can't remember any specific, instances, that are...worth? your time?? Um sir?” Sollux sat there panicking, no idea how to continue. He pretty much, was cutting his losses and accepting that he was going to die today. Unless..... “I understand this is an underwhelming session for you.” if he went for this, sol was either going to die horribly, or get out of this scott free and with a full bucket. “But if you'd allow me to, I could, come over there and make this more, interesting~~”

Gamzee was listening as the other troll spoke, “Hmm, no sins to say?” He listened longer, “Heh... It has been rather... slow....Fine, you can make it up for me motherfucker. IF IT IS ALL YOU ARE MOTHERFUCKING GOOD FOR, then get over here…” Sollux was shocked to say the least. He didn't think that would actually work! Sweet! Now we just gotta hope that fucking a high blood dosen’t kill him. I mean he has no idea how old the other is and he is just past eleven sweeps. He isn't exactly very...wide. Gamzee slid the middle screen to the side and told Sollux to climb over to his side. After Sol was on the other side gamzee cracked his door open a bit to give the indigo-blood the go ahead to let the next person in. Gamzee sat Sollux in his lap. His bit onto his neck and slipped a hand down Sollux's pants, his other hand undoing his own pants. He soon pushed Sollux away and onto the floor as the other door opened and someone entered. Gamzee pointed to the wiggling bulge, just under his boxers. He then continued his start of the whole confession.

Sollux was startled, as the high blood wasted no time in biting him. He bit his lip trying not to make a sound. He was roughly shoved to the ground and what was wanted of him couldn't be clearer. Heh well at least Sollux can't make a lot of noise that way. Sollux nodded up at gamzee in understanding and began to coax his bulge out of his boxers, and began to slowly lick at it, getting purple everywhere.Gamzee was in the middle of speaking when he stopped and bit his lip. He groaned lowly before huffing out a breath and continuing to speak to the female troll on the other side. Gamzee tried his hardest not to thrust up into Sollux's mouth.

When Gamzee’s voice faltered Sollux paused and looked up at him, bulge still in his mouth, to see if he was ok to continue.

Gamzee growled at Sollux stopping. He glared down at him, with a look that said,  'Don't FUCKING stop. I didn't MOTHERFUCKING TELL YOU TO STOP.'

The glare given to him was enough of an answer to Sollux, and he went back to licking and sucking at the wriggling bulge in his mouth. He tried to fit as much in as he could, but his mouth was full to the point of almost choking and he didn't even have it halfway in. Sollux reached one hand up to wrap around the part he couldn't fit, massaging it to the patterns of his own bobbing.

Gamzee let out a shaky breath, he said his goodbyes to the other troll on the other side of the box. As they left Gamzee groaned as quietly as he could. He gripped Sollux's hair and thrusted into Sollux’s mouth, he was already close to finishing.

By the high bloods reaction Sollux could tell he was close, so he sped up a bit. Thinking 'I’m almost done with this and then I can go home and not have to worry about confession for awhile. Thank gog. This is going to be a lot easier than I thought it would be.'

Gamzee soon released into Sollux's mouth. He panted as he pulled Sollux away by his horns, his bulge still wiggling, wanting more. Gamzee stood Sollux up and undid his pants. Soon enough Sollux was on Gamzee's lap and his nook was hovering just over gamzee's bulge.

Sollux had no choice but to swallow the flood of genetic material that filled his mouth with no warning. He panted heavily trying to catch his breath before he was told to leave. Sollux was about to protest as he was jerked up and his pants quickly removed. Next thing he knew he was settled on the highbloods lap, hovering just a bit above the still moving bulge. ‘Shit how on Alternia was that going to fit?!!?’ He braced himself for the pain that he expected to come.

Gamzee growled as he lowered Sollux quickly down, onto his bulge. While lowering Sollux, Gamzee bit harshly into his shoulder.He growled at the tight warmth around his bulge, he heard the other door open as the last troll walked into the other side and sat down. As the troll talked, Gamzee moved Sollux up and down on his bulge, getting rougher at he goes on.

Sollux whimpered slightly at the full feeling in his nook. It wasn't like this was the first time he had done anything sexual...ok maybe that one time when he was 8 sweeps with AA doesn't really count but he has done it enough times himself. But... psionics don't stretch too much, and he usually focuses more on his bulge anyway. Sollux had to bite his lip, drawing a bit of blood, to keep himself from screaming out when Gamzee bit down on his shoulder. Dear gog he hoped he could keep quiet, this was so much. His bulge was moving wildly smearing Gamzee and himself in genetic material.

Gamzee's voice was shaky a bit while he talked to the other troll. The troll seemed to have no idea what was going on on the other side of the box. Gamzee used a hand to play with Sollux's wiggling bulges.

Sollux could barely keep it together. Then to make things worse Gamzee reached down and started to twine his fingers in his bulges. Fuck! He groaned quietly, burying his face into the side of Gamzee’s neck to try and muffle the sound.

Gamzee whispered into Sollux's ear. “Best be quiet…”as he thrusted roughly into sollux with a grin,very well knowing he wouldn’t be able to.

“Mmhnn” Sollux was doing everything he could to keep himself from screaming. A shiver ran through him at the whisper in his ear. 'dear gog' he thought ' is that other troll almost done yet!'

Not long after he thought that the other troll left, pretty much having told them their entire life story. Gamzee let out a light groan as they left. “F-fuck.”

“Nngh i-isss, hah, t-that the-the last one?” Sollux asked, struggling to string understandable words together. His psionics sparking slightly around his horns.

Gamzee groaned and rested his head on Sollux's shoulder. “Yeah. Last MOTEHRFUCKING ONE.” Gamzee thrusted up roughly.

“Aahhhnn fUCK!!” Sollux let himself scream at the next thrust, finally able to let go and make this a bit more entertaining for his messiah.

Gamzee groaned at the sound he brought out of the other troll. He thrusted up again and again, trying to gain the sound once again. 

Sollux was screaming a nonsensical string of sounds and curses as Gamzee repeatedly thrusted in. He was bouncing in time with the highblood, meeting each thrust equally hard from his end.Gamzee rubbed Sollux's bulges in time with his thrusts. He was close to finishing yet again.

“Uhnnhghh -OUCH!” Sollux jumped as he accidentally shocked himself, with his own psionics. But not stopping his movements so as to not to displease the highblood.

Gamzee looked at Sollux and growled. He squeezed Sollux's bulges roughly im retaliation to the minor shock he too felt because of Sollux’s slip up.

“Ahhh-hh fuck i-im clossse I I can't mmm please, c-can i..ungh do-do I have p-per-mission t-to finish. Please please let m-me come” Sollux panted out, struggling to hold it in until he was told he was allowed release.

Gamzee nodded, as he thrusted up again. “I-i'm fucking CLOSE AGAIN. F-fuck.”

“AaaaAAAAANNNNGGFFFFFFFFAAAA!” Sollux screeched as he came forcefully all over them both. Soaking them in his mustard yellow. He slumped forward ,head hitting Gamzee’s shoulder, whimpering as Gamzee continued thrusting into his oversensitive nook. Soon enough he too, let go, inside of the mustard blooded troll. Gamze panted. “D-damn.” Sollux continued to pant, trying to recover from what he had just done. ‘Surely the high blood was done now? Right?’

Gamzee lifted Sollux up slowly, shoving his back into the wall. Gamzee rubbed Sollux's sensitive bulge before kissing him roughly. Gamzee's bulge took the place of his hands, so they could move to Sollux's nook. Sollux whimpered softly into the kiss, letting Gamzee have full control. He rocked into the hand wrapping around his bulges when suddenly they were replaced with a much larger bulge than his own. He moaned quietly at the feeling of Gamzee’s  hands as they moved to his nook. Gamzee's fingers moved in and out slowly and his bulge did its own thing, wrapped in between Sollux’s two. Gamzee pulled away from the kiss and went to bite hard at Sollux's neck. 

Sollux slowly bucked into the hands at his nook. Continually moaning into the kiss. He made a small whine in the back of his throat when Gamzee broke the kiss, instead nearly screaming when he bit down again, breaking skin.

Gamzee removed his hand and shoved his bulge in its place, while licking the blood from the new wound. Sollux was whimpering and squirming, trying to increase the pace, but not having the leverage to do so.

“If you want me to all up and MOTHERFUCKING MOVE FASTER, then you gotta beg. BEG FOR YOUR GOD TO GIVE YOU WANT YOU WANT.” Gamzee said to him.

Equius Zahhak, the indigo-blood who was supposed to be regulating  the coming and going of trolls, to confession for the day, until Gamzee decided it was time to leave, was well not doing that anymore. After the last troll left Gamzee hadn’t left the confession box and not shortly after he began to hear moaning coming from inside. Despite how incredibly lewd it was he began to feel....interested in what was happening. After a good two minutes of standing out there debating whether or not he could, Equius ultimately decided to slip in the other side of the confession box, unheard. And he started to rub himself through his clothes, horribly aroused by the sounds coming from the other side. The last thing his highness said,had Eq whispering out pleads, and whoops, that was an actual moan. He froze in his actions hoping that they had been too busy to notice.  
Gamzee froze at hearing the moan from the other side of the confession box. “Who's MOTHERFUCKING THERE?” He growled.”AND DON'T FUCKING LIE, i know you are there.”. No such luck it seemed.  
“Oh my, my STRONGEST apologies high blood, i-i shouldn't have been here. I'm sorry. I am but too weak blooded to resist the urge. I shall leave now if that is what you wish of me.” Sollux realized that that must be the indigo-blood from outside. He didn't even remember that he was out there at all. Sollux figured he should probably sit still while ‘his highness’ dealt with this problem. But yet he remembered before when he had thought it best to stop the high blood had made him continue. So Sollux took a chance and whispered in his ear.  
“Please, please i beg of you dear gog don't stop. Please please please please please mmm i-i need, ah I'm begging. My god please, Lord, my messiah please, go faster, harder, anything please. I only want to please you. More more more please more.”  
Gamzee growled when he heard the indigo blooded troll, and shivered as he heard the mustard blood whisper in his ear. He had to pick... So he picked both.  
“Get your MOTHERFUCKING ASS OVER HERE, you blue blooded disgrace. GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME FUCK THIS MUSTARD BLOODED FILTH.” As he waited for the other troll to come to his side of the box he slowly slid in and out of Sollux.  
Equius quickly scurried to Gamzee’s side, still apologizing for his 'unacceptably lewd behavior'. Sollux just glared at him, thinking 'gog damnit shut the fuck up and fuck me already' of course he didn't say that out loud. Number one rule about indigo-bloods is for the most part they're extremely loyal to the hemospectum and considering his status on that...yeah ordering him around wouldn't end well. Begging on the other hand..... “Oh gog, please just, please fuck me, i-i need m-moorre!!!!!”  
Gamzee listened to Sollux's pleds. He pulled all the way out and thrusted back in. He continued that movement again, and again.  
Equius stood to the side and eagerly watched, yet wouldn't move unless told, it wasn't his place. Sollux on the other hand was gripping Gamzee’s horns tightly screaming incoherently.  
Gamzee hissed at equius. “What are you doing just standing there? WANTED TO JOIN IN ON THE FUN DIDN'T YA? Get your ass over here and help me out. SURE THIS MOTHERFUCKER CAN FIT ANOTHER ONE IN HIM. Gamzee lifted sollux up a bit more.  
Sollux whined at the new angle and attempted to turn his nook towards Eq, who immediately came over and pulled down his pants revealing his royal blue bulge. He came over behind Sollux lining up with his nook and quickly thrusting in. Sollux screamed at the over stretch, miraculously taking it all in.  
“That’s it.” Gamzee felt Equius enter, thrusting in time. He used a free hand to rub over Sollux's bulge.Equius sighed out happily, it had been awhile since he had a concupiscent partner.  
“Mmmmfucck oh gog yesyesyesyesyesyesyes faster please more more oh gog,” Sollux had a constant chant of moans and begging, he was so close, just not quite there yet. Gamzee bit Sollux's neck harshly again, sucking it lightly. Sollux moaned and squeezed his nook lightly. Equius grunting as he kept up a STRONG fast pace, going opposite of Gamzee. Gamzee's pace was slower and rather uneven, but he kept time with his hand. He was getting there slowly.  
Suddenly without warning, Equius came. Filling Sollux up with a flood of indigo and he pulled out quickly. Blue liquid ran down Sol's legs and over Gamzee’s bulge which was already coated in quite a bit of yellow. Equius's orgasm sparked Sollux's and he too, came not much after. Resoaking Gamzee in a fresh bucket of yellow. Gamzee huffed and thrusted a few more times before letting go. He filled Sollux once again, thrusting a couple more times, riding out his orgasm then pulling out slowly, panting. “F-fuck.”  
Sollux hung limp. Only being upright because Gamzee was holding him up. Equius was awkwardly standing a foot away, pants already pulled up and no longer any evidence that he had just fucked the yellow blood not more than 2 feet away from him, except for the blue still coating his legs.  
Gamzee panted and sat sollux in the chair. He glared over at equius. “You can ALL UP AND MOTHERFUCKING LEAVE NOW.”  
“Yes, high blood.” Equius hurried out of the room.  
“Fuck” Sollux was sitting in the chair naked and panting trying to catch his think-pan up to what was going on around him. A grin spread across his face and he chuckled as he realized he just went twice.  
“What's so funny?” Gamzee looked at Sollux, mildly amused by the lowblood’s giggling, as he pulled his pants back up. His shirt covered in the mustard color.  
“Heh nothing, just a personal joke.”  
Gamzee shrugged and turned to leave. “You can all up and MOTHERFUCKING LEAVE whenever you feel like you can walk.”  
“Wait, u-umm, does this mean I'm ok then? I'm not in any trouble anymore...right?” Sollux asked, nervously, worried that he may still end up being later culled.  
Gamzee grinned, “Yeah, your MOTHERFUCKING CLEAR. The Mirthful Messiahs are pleased.” He continued off.  
“Pwhew.” Sollux spent a while longer just sitting there waiting for his legs to come back to him. Damn that was quite a day. As soon as he got home he went straight to his computer. Now who to brag about all that too........  
Gamzee sat at his husktop.. He was scrolling thru random sites. He was surprisingly the only one on at the moment.Huh, Everyone else must be busy.  
“Huh, gz puts a lot of stock into those crazy messiahs doesn't he? Yeah. He should get a kick out of this. Hell he’ll probably call it a miracle. It might not be one of those but I sure am one lucky piece of shit.” Sollux thought to himself, as he made his way in his hive and sat at his husktop, looking at the list of his friends to see who might be on right now.

twiinArmageddon2 [TA] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

TA:  hey gz youll never gue22 what ii diid today.

A message from sollux, that's cool! He’d probably get a kick out of what you did to day.

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling twiinArmageddon2 [TA]

TC:  HeY sOlBrO! WhAt DiD yOu Do?  
TA: well ii had tho2e mandatory 'confe22iion2' st the church today, and a2 we both know ii havent done anythiing wrong. at lea2t nothiing worth mentiioniing.  
TA: 2o that2 what ii told the me22iiah, and I got out wiith an alternatiive  
TA: ii ju2t got home from fuckiing a goddamned me22iiah! ii 2tiill am 2urprii2ed ii made iit out aliive  
TC: ThAt'S cOoL!  
TC: FuNnY...  
TC: I aLl Up AnD fUcKeD sOmEoNe ToO tOdAy.  
TA: lol what a coiinciidence  
TA: how diid you fiind 2omeone to fuck?  
TC: WeLl.. UhH... hE nEeDeD a WaY oUt Of HaViNg To TaLk AbOuT hIs SiNs...  
TA: waiit...  
TA: gz..  
TA: whiich church were you 2erviing at today......  
TA: the one about a half hour from my hive  
TC: UhH... WeLl ShIt...  
TA: ummm  
TC: I cAmE lIkE... ThErE tImEs...  
TC: YoU...?  
TA: how, uh, how many tiime2 diid you go..  
TA: uhh...two  
TA: but the one ii fucked...went..three  
TC: OnE i DiD iT wItH wEnT... TwO tImEs...  
TC: ShIt MaN...  
TA: umm well fuck  
TA: diid you get iinterrupted by an iindiigo?  
TC: YeAh......  
TA: well then  
TA: thii2 ju2t got awkward  
TC: WoW... DiDn'T kNoW tHaT wAs YoU.....  
TA: ii diidnt know that wa2 you eiither  
TA: umm well. the more you know?  
TC: YeAh... BuT hEy... YoU wErE rEaLlY gOoD....  
TA: oh, umm 2o were you....  
TC: ThAnKs... I gUeSs..  
TA: uhh yeah, heh any tiime  
TA: wait  
TC: HuH?  
TA: 2hiit  
TA: uhh nothiing that ju2t..the way ii 2aiid that 2ounded weird  
TC: HeH... I mEaN...  
TC: If YoU wAnNa Do It AgAiN sOmEtImE...  
TC: I aIn'T mOtHeRfUcKiNg CoMpLaInInG...  
TA: ii uhh  
TA: wouldnt miind that actually  
TA: ju2t no iinterruptiion2 thii2 tiime  
TA: heh  
TC: YeAh... HeH.


End file.
